


Words Will Always Break Me - A Larry Stylinson Fanfic

by Deducing_machine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deducing_machine/pseuds/Deducing_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a shared house with a band mate isn't always easy, especially not when the walls aren't sound proof. But when Harry trust Louis with his biggest secret yet, and Louis betrays his trust, will the two boys ever be able to live together again? And why did he say it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Will Always Break Me - A Larry Stylinson Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Just had a quick idea and ended up writing this! Enjoy! Love you all! K xxx

Harry always knew it would end up like this, with him on the streets while Louis stayed inside with some girl he'd met. Ever since he and Louis had moved in together, they had sworn that they would never let a girl pull them apart, but deep down, Harry knew that Louis would eventually break his promise, because face it, promises hardly ever mean anything anymore.

It was mid-summer time, so the air wasn't too cold, well for 11pm it wasn't, but Harry was still shivering under his thick brown coat, carrying a small bag of things he'd managed to grab before he had left. He knew he would end up at one of the other boys' houses eventually, but for now, he was content drowning his sorrows by walking morbidly around the streets of London. 

It wasn't the first time this had happened either, but this time was by far the worst yet, and it made Harry doubt whether he would ever go back. It was Harry who had snapped every time, but it was Louis who dealt out the nasty words, the snide comments, the degrading looks, even though he would take them back soon after. And this time, he had taken just a little too far.

Flashback

Harry walked into the house again, the door unlocked and the TV blazing, but Louis was nowhere in sight. Sighing, he closed the door and dumped the shopping onto the counter, slowly unpacking it before turning on the kettle, and sitting reading the paper. Upstairs, he could hear Louis moaning loudly and a girl's voice along side it, and tears began to form at the thought. It was the fourth time this week that this had happened, so far once every day, a different girl each night, and it had been 4 days since Harry had told Louis he was gay. 

Louis had taken the news well, saying that it didn't matter what sexuality you were, as long as you were happy, however something changed inside him that made him go out to the club and not come back till very late. Normally, this is what he did when they had had a rough day, stay out all night and then come back in the early hours, but this time, he brought a girl back, and kept Harry up all night with the noise, meaning they were both tired and ratty for the interview in the morning. 

This had happened every night since, and Harry, knowing that they didn't have anything on the next day, decided to confront him. When he realised he couldn't concentrate on reading due to the noise, he stormed upstairs, slamming the door open to reveal Louis and his latest girl in the middle of it.

Louis immediatly stopped, storming over to Harry and pulling him from the room.

"What the actual hell do you think you are doing in here?"

"Getting you to shut up so that I can read"

"Well, just cause you are tired and ratty doesn't mean you have to spoil my fun"

"I'm only tired and ratty because you have kept me up every night."

"Well, it is my house, I can do what I want"

"Well, no, actually. Its OUR house, and we had a deal"

"Just cause you can't get any"

"I prefer relationships to one night stands"

"Well, at least I'm wanted."

"We all are. We are celebrities"

"Yeah, but nobody wants a gay faggot like you"

That had done it for Harry, and he stormed away, grabbing the small travel bag from his room and leaving the house behind him, which is how he got here now.

He gave up walking, and called Niall to pick him up, which he did without question. The car ride was silent, and when they got to Niall's, Harry immediately went to bed, attempting to get some sleep after 4 nights of not being able to do so. At first, Niall had thought it was just another one of their petty arguments where Harry stormed out because Louis was keeping him up again, but when Harry left his phone ringing when Louis tried to ring him, he knew something big had happened, and went up to check on the younger boy.

As he opened the door to the bedroom, he gasped in shock, as Harry sat there, a bottle of pills in his hand, about to down the whole bottle in one. Niall rushed to the bed, knocking the pills from Harry’s hand, and collapsed on top of him, wrapping his slender arms around Harry’s torso. Harry pushed him away, hands trembling, and Niall fell backwards into the wall. The room fell deadly silent, and Niall got up, cautiously walking back to the bed and sitting beside the younger boy. Harry broke the silence, his voice cracking as he spoke.

“I never thought me and Lou would be separated. Especially not over a girl. I thought he would be accepting of me.”

Niall sat in silence, not knowing what to say, and he wrapped his arms gingerly around Harry’s slender frame. Harry began to shake with emotion, but not a tear escaped his eyes, as he continued to speak.

“I told him out of confidence. He said he was ok with it. I only told him the finer details, and he just went and chucked it back in my face.”

Now Niall was curious, and knowing Harry needed advice, decided to ask Harry what the big secret was.

“Hazza, I’m sure whatever he said to you was on the spur of the moment. But, what is so big that you two can’t fix it this time?”

Harry stilled in Niall’s arms, and whispered Louis’ final words into Niall’s ear, so quiet that he only just realised what he had said, as straight after he broke down into sobs of tears which racked his whole body.

“He said, he called me a gay faggot. He said nobody wants a gay faggot like you”

It took a few moments for Niall to register his words, and what they implemented, but as soon as he did, he held Harry tighter than before, fury building up inside him at Louis’ hurtful words.

“Harry, mate. You aren’t a faggot. It doesn’t matter what sexuality you are, somebody will always want you. Being gay isn’t something to be ashamed of, and what Louis has said to you is bang out of order. “

Niall’s words calmed Harry down a bit, and after a few minutes, his sobs subsided into sniffles, and he pulled away from Niall’s grasp and looked at him.

“Thanks Ni. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. It’s just, I had only just got it straight in my head, and when I told Lou, he was so accepting and supporting that I was going to tell you guys tomorrow over dinner. But then Louis said that to me tonight, and it just made me think that I was abnormal. That it was wrong.”

Niall gave him a small smile, his fury still built up inside him at Louis’ words.

“Haz, look, we have a free day tomorrow. How’s about, you try to get some sleep, and we’ll have a group day tomorrow. Louis doesn’t have to be invited, and then hopefully he will have the common sense to apologise at dinner tomorrow. Or I’ll sort him out. Ok Haz?”

Harry nodded, and gave Niall another hug.

“Cheers Ni. You are seriously the best. I’ll tell the others tomorrow.”

“Well, trust me, we will all be behind you all the way. Even Louis. Night Harry”

“Night Niall”

Niall let go, getting up and leaving the room to give Harry some space. He was just about to go and shower to get rid of some of his stress when there was a knock at his door. He ran down, unlocking the door, revealing Louis stood on his doorstep, tears running down his face, Harry’s favourite brown coat on, looking utterly distraught. Niall’s heart broke at the sight, even though he knew he should be mad at him, and he opened his arms to let Louis collapse into them. Louis sobbed into his shoulder, just as Harry had done not long before, and he closed the door behind them and led him towards the sofa, pulling him onto his lap.

For a few moments, he just held him as he curled up into a ball on his lap, and Niall nearly began crying at the helpless mess the older boy was in, even though he knew it was his own fault.

“I didn’t mean it Ni. I… It was spur of the moment. I just couldn’t cope with it anymore.” Louis sobbed, and Niall nearly tensed as he remembered, but stayed still, not wanting to give anything away.

“I’m sure whatever you did you can fix. Mind telling me, so I can help?” Niall said, and Louis slid from his knee, walking over to the window and breathing deeply.

“I… I said something I should never have said. I didn’t even mean what I said. I mean, I would be a hypocrite if I did. It’s just so so hard”

Niall was now totally confused. Hypocrite for calling Harry gay? So did that mean…

“Lou, what do you mean?” He asked cautiously, as Louis turned back to face him.

“I.. I called him a gay faggot. He walked in on me and another girl, and I just flipped because he doesn’t realise that he is the reason I do it!”

Niall’s eyes widened in realisation, but decided to dig deeper while he had the chance.

“So wait, you called Harry gay, which must mean, if that would’ve been hypocritical, then that means..”

Louis interrupted him, finishing the sentence for him.

“Yes, which indeed means that I am gay. Well, bi actually, but I swing more towards men. Harry told me he was gay last week, and I didn’t have the courage to tell him that I was as well”

“Why not though? You know he wouldn’t judge you?”

Louis sighed, looking down at the floor dejectedly.

“Because I’m in love with Harry. And that’s why I have all the girls. Because I need a distraction because he would never go for me. And when he walked in on me tonight… I wasn’t annoyed at him. I was in a failing attempt at making out with a girl, and when Harry came in, I became instantly aroused and I just needed him to get out so that he didn’t find out my secret. I never ever meant what I said, and I would do anything and everything in my power to take it back. But he’s stormed off again, and he won’t answer my calls. I’ve lost him Ni!”

Louis collapsed to his knees, sobbing, and Niall gulped, not knowing whether to let on that Harry was actually here. He knelt down next to Louis, when he heard a shuffling behind him, and he turned his head to see Harry stood there, obviously having overheard all of Louis’ confession, tears rolling down his face. Niall signalling for Harry to come closer, and he did, Louis still totally oblivious to his presence. Harry knelt down next to Louis and replaced Niall’s arms with his own, and Louis collapsed straight into them, still thinking that it was Niall.

“Help me find him Niall. Please. Help me show him how sorry I am. I can’t let him go, I love him so much.” Louis cried into Harry shirt, recognising the scent but not acting on it, thinking that it was from the jacket.

Harry took a deep breath, before replying.

“I love you too, Lou. You will never lose me.”

Louis head shot up, startled to hear Niall’s voice replaced by Harry’s, and he began sobbing with happy tears, clutching onto Harry tightly as Harry held him tightly.

“I’m so so sorry about what I said earlier. I didn’t mean it. Please don’t leave me Hazza.”

Harry smiled, realising just how much Louis cared about him, before cupping Louis’ chin and turning his head towards him.

“Did you really mean it? When you said you loved me?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Well, I love you too, Louis” Harry said, and Louis smiled so wide that it lit up his whole face.

“You do?” Louis asked, twisting so that he was directly in front of Harry.

“Yes Louis, I have had a crush on you since I met you that day in the toilets. “

Louis slid from Harry’s knee and knelt in front of his, grabbing his hands.

“Harry Styles, I know I am a complete dick at time, but will you please do me the honour of become my boyfriend?” Louis asked, and Harry smiled so much his dimples showed.

“Of course I will, I would be honoured to!” Harry replied, and the two boys collapsed into a hug on the floor, high on pure love and happiness.

Niall stood there, as he watched the whole scene unfold, and jumped to join the hug on the floor. Louis and Harry stopped at the unexpected extra weight, but began laughing as they registered who it was, and included him in their group hug.

And Niall smiled, knowing that he had won his bet with Liam and Zayn at how long it would take the two fools beneath him to realise just what a perfect match they were.


End file.
